Nos veremos pronto
by Leoa94
Summary: Tarah, la eriza castaña, ha sido reasignada a la filial del este de GUN y Sonic y compañía ha decidido hacerle una fiesta sorpresa -Oneshot- *COMPLETA* *basada en HQECA*


Todo estaba en silencio, las aves cantaban en el exterior de un día soleado y muy azul, y aunque el sol se veía hermoso en su cenit, quemaba las almas de los que sabían qué día era aquel y lo que anunciaba conforme los minutos pasaban.

Cream sabía perfectamente el significado de lo que estaba haciendo, sabía perfectamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y sabía cuál era su rol en ello, pues agarró las serpentinas y el confeti para seguir decorando la estancia crema de su casa, la que parecía llena de vida, pero por algún motivo se sentía opaca. La conejita no estaba muy animada de hacer la fiesta, pues una fiesta se hace cuando el motivo es unánime y alegre, no cuando se sabe que alguien va a quebrarse llorando, y eso era lo que sentía que iba a ocurrir en cualquier instante en el que alguien cruzara por esa puerta a pesar de que el pastel se viera delicioso en el centro de la mesa. Se ocultaba las ganas de llorar cuando terminó por poner los últimos adornos; Vainilla hacía los aperitivos para cuando los invitados llegaran; serían los mismos de siempre: Sonic acompañado por Amy, quien desde lo ocurrido con el portal dorado habían tenido una relación sin título con amor garantizado, Rouge y Knuckles; Silver y Blaze; Tails e incluso Shadow, quien ahora no estaba acompañado por Noah, pues tenía un trabajo pendiente en la GUN, con quienes se había enlistado junto con él a pesar de que fuera muy cercana a ella… sí, a esa eriza de púas y ojos castaños como la madera, a esa eriza que había hecho su vida después de transformarse en humana cuando vinieron de la tierra: esa eriza carismática y pervertida que había llegado para quedarse gracias a un agarrón de la rosa de Amy: Tarah the Hedgehog, pues ella se estaba preparando para irse a su nueva filial de la GUN y tenía poco tiempo para despedirse. La noticia llegó al pecho de la eriza y casi la ahogó al momento de tenerla entre sus oídos, retumbando en su cráneo. Había hecho muy buenos amigos en Green Hill y pocos apenas habían logrado comprender el porqué de muchas de sus actitudes, incluso se ganó el respeto de todos cuando la veían lanzar cuchillas y disparar con esa puntería que parecía sacada de un milagro infernal. La nueva filial le prometía muchas cosas, le prometía buenos trabajos y una mejor paga, pero alejarse de todos no la motivaba, mucho menos alejarse de Lionne, quien era su mejor amiga: una gata rojiza de ojos verdes y cabello con fleco cenizo; y Aqua, una pegaso de apariencia hermosa y sutil cuya historia seguía siendo un misterio para muchos.

Llegaron a la fiesta Sonic y Amy, ésta con un ceño un poco forzado, pero en el fondo triste si se le conocía bien; Sonic no podía decir que se sentía mejor, pues no quería hacer o decir absolutamente nada que mencionara el motivo de su estancia. Las fiestas por lo general eran divertidas y amenas en esa casa, pero lo que faltaba era la chispa que los motivara a seguir con ello. Tails llegó con paso pesado y pensativo, pues no quería perder a Tarah, pero aceptaba que ella tenía una vida que hacer y que ésta no se limitaba a pasar horas en su taller. Sus suspiros fueron de tal sonoridad que llamó la atención de los pocos presentes en la fiesta, pues sabían que no tendría demasiado éxito, y mucho menos siendo que era Tarah la que se iba durante un tiempo indefinido, casi como si le hubiesen dado un balazo o clavado una lanza en el estómago. De inmediato, Amy recordó la escena de un libro, una escena en la que moría una niña pequeña enredada en un nido de redes… alejó esos pensamientos y regresó con Sonic para intentar animarlo, pues él y Tarah habían tenido una buena relación después de lo ocurrido en la tierra, aunque algo distante porque Sonic no podía olvidar aquel balazo en el aeropuerto, pero aquello era algo que a Tarah no le quedó nunca claro.

-Entonces… ¿cuándo llega Tarah? –preguntó Tails mientras veía por la ventana que se acercaban Rouge y Knuckles, pero ahora no venían discutiendo como siempre lo hacían, sino que venían en actitud pasiva… al parecer la noticia de Tarah los tocó a todos. Cuando entraron a la casa gracias a que Cream les abrió el paso, se sentaron de manera pesada… el problema no era que Tarah se fuera a una nueva filial, sino que se fuera a la _filial del este _la filial de la GUN que se encargaba de enviar a sus mejores agentes a misiones lo suficientemente peligrosas como para hacer que una vida se perdiera en el proceso, por eso era que no querían celebrarle, porque posiblemente jamás la volverían a ver.

-No hay que pensar en ello… debe venir –aseguró Knuckles mientras agarraba algunas botanas para picar a gusto –no hay que preocuparnos… es fuerte, bien lo sabe Amy…

La eriza volteó indignada por el comentario, ahora sus púas le llegaban a la mitad de la cadera, y esto hizo que su cabello ondeara y ocultara un rostro sulfuroso.

-Tranquilízate, Amy –pidió Sonic, quien sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de la eriza hacia la castaña –estará bien…

-Eso no importa –respondió manteniendo su orgullo en alto –estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

-No te pongas así –pidió Rouge –sabemos lo que viviste con ella, pero se dieron una disculpa… y sabemos que son insistentes las dos en ver quién es la mejor y que llega a ser enfermo… pero…

-Admítelo, Rouge –retó la rosada –no sabes qué decir…

-Ambas son enfermizas cuando compiten, es todo –respondió la murciélago mientras paseaba su cuerpo por la fiesta en espera de algo mejor, o en espera de que Knuckles decidiera que era hora de que ambos se fueran.

Blaze y Silver llegaron a la fiesta en espera de algo que los motivara, pero llegaron a un funeral en apariencia, pues nadie hablaba y todos se encontraban consternados por lo que ocurría, por el motivo. Era raro no ver a Sonic hablar, Amy se veía prepotente en el asunto, Knuckles y Rouge no discutían… y a pesar de que la música estuviera encendida y a todo volumen, nadie parecía percibirla…, nadie parecía querer siquiera escucharla… aunque escuchar discos que Rouge se robó de canciones dolidas de la tierra, al parecer no ayudaba en absoluto.

Cuando entraron al lugar, de inmediato se les contagió la mala vibra, pues Blaze había vuelto a fruncir su sonrisa, dejando en claro que no era un buen momento para intentar animar a nadie. Shadow llegó al lugar y se sentó en el mismo sitio de siempre y con la misma posición de brazos cruzados… él no cambiaba nunca, lo que no les extrañó en absoluto a ellos.

-Dejen de estar así –pidió un jovial Silver a todos los presentes, sin embargo, casi nadie le escuchó. Blaze incluso le pidió que callara –no –le respondió –tenemos que animarnos, no podemos dejar que la incertidumbre nos coma… ¡por favor, es Tarah!

Amy empezó a sonreír por lo bajo con esa declaración… pues ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.

-¡Es la misma chica que empezó a correr queriendo competir con Sonic y terminó embarrada de lodo y tirada en un pozo! –todos empezaron a reírse por la anécdota –pero logró salir de él gracias a varias navajas que tenía en sus botas… -contó Silver –logró salir porque con ellas amenazó a todos gritando: ¡O me sacan de aquí o los agarro a putazos en sus sueños! –Sonic rió un poco, pues recordaba la escena con gracia…

Ella intentó alcanzarlo a una velocidad normal por la pradera, pero la chica en un momento de distracción, chocó contra una piedra y rodó colina abajo, superando así a Sonic, pero chocando contra los árboles que se encontraban en la colina hasta que terminó en un bosque de luz verdosa que tenía una fuente en el centro… pero la pasó de largo hasta que terminó en un hoyo de tierra al que le llamaban "el pozo" porque no sabían si tenía profundidad hasta que Tarah se cayó, averiguando así que eran sólo veinte metros nada más porque logró aferrarse a una rama saliente con los brazos. Knuckles iba pasando por afuera… "¡Alguien sáqueme de aquí, maldita sea!" gritó en voz alta, pero Knuckles en un inicio había creído que esa voz era un ente fantasmal al que debía ignorar si quería seguir vivo, así que como una exhalación, el equidna salió corriendo del lugar con una velocidad poco creíble para alguien fuerte como él y con un rostro crispado por los nervios y con los dientes de fuera a algún sitio que le hiciera sentir más cómodo. Sonic recordó con especial detalle cuando el equidna rojo le empezó a gritar que había fantasmas y demonios que se habían robado la voz de Tarah, pero él lo ignoró porque precisamente la estaba buscando… hasta que la "encontró" porque la escuchó de lejos gritar insultos al cielo, en especial insultos dirigidos a Knuckles. Sonic se quedó sentado escuchando todas las malas palabras que podían salir de la boca de su amiga castaña "uy, ¡qué boquita!" gritó y entonces ella volvió a insultarlo más "Ok, ok… te sacaré de ahí" dijo en tono tranquilizador mientras veía hacia abajo a la espesura de la oscuridad… negra, muy negra, pero sabía que lograría sacarla de alguna manera. "¡Si no me sacas de aquí, te juro que te las corto mientras duermes y harás infeliz a Amy!" respondió ésta con un tono de fiera, pero Sonic logró no sacarse de quicio mientras buscaba algo para sacarla.

Intentó de todo, desde ramas fuertemente izadas a algún tronco para fungir como alguna polea… pero todas fallaban cuando se rompían o cuando llevaban un "presente" de Tarah para con Sonic cuando ésta ataba cuchillas que terminaban por casi sacarle los ojos… "¡no me ayudas, eriza!" gritó Sonic "¡pues no lo intentas!" respondió ella con más furia. Entonces Sonic decidió por intentar un truco un tanto más altanero: Insultarla.

Cuando la llenó de insultos que enervaron la sangre de la eriza, ésta empezó a usar sus cuchillas como impulso y garras para escalar por la tierra y salir del pozo; pero cuando salió, lo único que hizo fue volver a perseguir a Sonic de nuevo por la pradera mientras le lanzaba cuchillas con más afán de intimidar que de otra cosa. Cuando Sonic empezó a contar la anécdota, muchas otras surgieron al momento, haciendo notar que Tarah en realidad era una chica fuerte y muy graciosa… Rouge recordó también una charla que tuvo con ella sobre relaciones, pero terminó por ponerse colorada del rostro para voltear a ver a Knuckles, quien arqueaba las cejas… se echó a reír nuevamente hasta que tocaron la puerta y atendió la niña Cream, a quien Amy le había tapado las orejas… para pasar a tapárselas ella por las cosas que seguramente Rouge había empezado a decir.

Llegó Aqua con algunas lágrimas en el rostro y entró rápidamente al baño para limpiarse la cara. Seguida de ella, entró una joven gata rojiza de ojos verdes y pelo castaño cenizo, no sonreía, esa era la cualidad que tenía, pues no le gustaba demostrar lo que sentía o creía… siempre fue reservada y así sería toda su vida, hasta que veía a Silver, quien la obligaba a dar una pequeña, pero real, sonrisa ladina para deshacerla de nuevo… estaba enamorada, perdidamente enamorada de él y sin embargo, él la veía igual como un alguien más, como si de verdad tuviesen una posibilidad de estar juntos… pero en alguna otra dimensión, porque su corazón le pertenecía a Blaze únicamente en ese momento, lo que decepcionaba a la gata rojiza, pero no por ello odiaba a la lila. Desde que Noah empezó su relación en Mobius con Shadow, Tarah se vio sola y fue cuando conoció a Lionne y a Aqua, ambas con historias peculiares, pero con algo que atraía a la eriza para estar siempre con ellas, en especial con Lionne, de quien nunca se separaba y viceversa, pues habían forjado una amistad más fuerte que con Noah, quien ahora solo tenía ojos para Shadow. Cuando Lionne veía a Silver tomar las manos de Blaze de esa manera tan tierna, sentía que quería sacarse el corazón en ese instante, pues no toleraba ver que alguien más recibiera el amor que ella quería tener, era como si viviera un funeral constante y su alma se partiera en mil pedazos. Volteaba, pero sabía que no por eso la escena se detendría. Tails se le acercó para preguntar qué había ocurrido… no llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse con Lionne, por lo que muchos desconfiaban a primera vista.

-Aqua está triste –respondió secamente e intentando no demostrar nada de lo que sentía por dentro, pues eso ya lo sabía Tarah de sobra, e incluso así, ella respetaba su opinión porque era de las pocas personas que de verdad quería.

-No me digas –insistió Tails al verla a los ojos verdes, de un verde característico entre gris y azul, pero que luego tomaban tal fuerza que dejaba confundidos a los presentes… tal vez era por eso que… que le tenían miedo. Con esos mismos orbes, lo fulminó lentamente –lo siento.

-Es Tarah… -respondió finalmente –decidió irse sin decir a nadie, hoy…

-Pero… te dijo a ti –añadió Amy viéndola a los ojos verdes, verde-grisáceos.

-No… la vi en la parada con sus maletas listas. No quiere causar nostalgias –respondió fingiendo restarle importancia, cuando en realidad la estaba martirizando el hecho de que tal vez no la volvería a ver, de que tal vez perdería nuevamente a alguien que amaba.

-Causar nostalgias… -resopló Shadow, quien aún no le tenía mucho afecto a la eriza, pues recordaba que en la tierra, intentó acabar con su vida –no afectará a nadie si se va…

Lionne lo fulminó con esos extraños ojos y se fue cerrando la puerta de golpe, dejando que su larga mata ceniza recorriera su cuerpo en esa cola de caballo alzada.

-Le importa mucho –respondió Sonic… volteó a ver a Amy, y al parecer… a ésta también le interesaba –ahora regreso –anunció en cuanto vio los ojos de su "amiga", a la que le dio un tierno beso fugaz antes de salir corriendo en camino a la parada. Quería saber por qué le importaba tanto que Tarah se fuera, quería saber por qué le importaba tanto que Amy fuera feliz… pero sobre todo, quería saber por qué le importaba que esa eriza de pelaje marrón estuviera bien.

Llegó en cuestión de segundos a una parada prácticamente abandonada salvo por una chica de pelajes marrones y ceño perdido en el horizonte, su mirada delataba flaqueza y tristeza; y aquello era raro en ella, porque nunca era así… tal vez tenían razón, tal vez también estaba asustada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sonic al verla sentada con sus maletas entre las piernas y un ceño dudoso, ésta solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante y regresó su sus ojos castaños al frente.

-Esperar ¿qué más podría hacer? –rezongó la chica sin inmutarse en llorar –es mi filial, no puedo retirarme.

-Todos te esperan en la casa de Cream –anunció Sonic sin mirarla a los ojos, puesto que sabía que recibiría otro asesinato visual –anímate, es por ti la fiesta.

-No quiero que me celebren –contestó –no quiero eso, Sonic y lo sabes.

-Te esperan en casa de Cream –repitió, pero ella siguió sin escucharlo. Sonic se sacó de quicio como lo hacía normalmente con ella cuando se enojaba –bien… tú lo pediste –replicó y entonces usó su velocidad para tomarla por las piernas y cargarla por los hombros como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¿¡Qué haces, imbécil!? –preguntó ella con furia, pero el azul no la escuchó y se la llevó a velocidad sónica a la casa donde todos estaban reunidos. Cuando la soltó levemente, Tarah no hizo otra cosa además de golpear a Sonic en el pecho con las manos hechas puños mientras replicaba varias frases: "¿Por qué me trajiste" "¡regrésame, idiota!" entre otras palabras hermosas que afloraban en su boca.

-Ahora vendrás y disfrutarás de la fiesta, Tarah ¿entendido? –pidió Knuckles con fuerza mientras la cargaba por los brazos y la sentaba en el centro de toda la mesa.

-Son despreciables –murmulló con resignación y entonces se cruzó de brazos en pose defensiva para después empezar a comer un trozo grande de pastel de fresa. Amy la miraba con fuerza directamente a los ojos, pero había algo en ellos que hizo a la castaña desviar los orbes a la mesa de caoba. Cream intentaba amenizarlo todo, sin embargo, la actitud de la eriza castaña no podía ser cambiada… hasta que Lionne llegó con Aqua entre manos y se acercaron a la chica "festejada".

-Deberías intentarlo –pidió Aqua, Lionne sólo se sentó a un lado y las escuchó atentamente mientras veía de reojo a aquel erizo plateado a quien jamás podría mirar de frente. Desvió la mirada y volvió a ponerle atención a sus amigas –sabes que…

-No es seguro –respondió Tarah, Aqua la abrazó y esperó a que soltara sus lágrimas sobre su ropa de pana. Lionne la miró de frente… y con eso fue suficiente para sostener una conversación silenciosa y suplicante.

-Por favor –pidió en voz alta Lionne –tienes que enfrentarlo, tienes que ser feliz…

-Lo haré el día en que le digas a Silver que lo quieres… -respondió de manera cruel, Lionne se exaltó y se levantó para volver a sentarse y tranquilizar así sus nervios. Le dirigió una mirada sarcástica con las facciones entre abiertas en forma de puchero y con suavidad le regresó un "vete al diablo… con amor" Tarah se rió por aquello, dando a entender que su humor había mejorado, y la gata rojiza sonrió un poco de lado.

La mañana se hizo amena y entonces el frío y fúnebre ambiente se desvaneció en el aire. Pasaron quince minutos de risas y anécdotas sobre las locuras de Tarah y entonces la acompañaron de nuevo a la parada del autobús que al recogería para llevársela...

Cuando estuvieron ahí, vieron que las maletas seguían intactas y ella las tomó para proteger más sus pertenencias. El autobús llegó y entonces todos sintieron el peso que pronto caería sobre ellos: el peso de la nostalgia.

Lionne vio a su amiga con las maletas en mano y Aqua le acompañó para mantenerse juntas hasta en el último momento. Se abrazaron en grupo y entonces, Lionne perdió la cordura para llorar levemente y cantarle una canción que habían juntas leído de un libro que les gustó:

En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,

Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;

Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo

Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,

Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará…

-Te extrañaré como nunca antes extrañé a nadie –dijeron Aqua y Lionne al unísono, entonces Tarah las abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello para murmullarles: "mis amigas pervertidas… son mi todo".

Cuando las dejó atrás, volteó a ver que el autobús que la iba a recoger… ya estaba cerca.

Les dirigió una mirada fugaz a todos, Sonic alzó el pulgar en señal de: "nos veremos nuevamente, chamaca"; Tails guiñó el ojo y sonrió con fuerza para ver la decisión en el rostro de Tarah; Knuckles sonrió con suficiencia para gritarle que la iban a extrañar y Rouge la acompañó para ello; Cream fue corriendo tras ella para darle un fuerte abrazo y desearle muy buena suerte… Amy… bueno, Amy le deseó que tuviera buena salud, pero para sí dio una sonrisa ladina que significaba más de lo que decía, pues aunque lo negara, le tenía mucho aprecio a Tarah y a sus locuras. Silver y Blaze se encariñaron bastante, pero no dijeron nada, sólo una sonrisa tierna de parte de Silver y una suficiente de Blaze.

-¿Y cuándo regresarás? –preguntó Lionne curiosa, Tarah volteó a verla cuando ya había puesto un pie en el escalón para subir al autobús -¿volverás?

-Serán sólo tres meses –respondió con una sonrisa tan sencilla que pareció ahora más honesta. Subió al autobús y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente para sacar una fotografía de ella con todos.

Definitivamente… sería un viaje muy largo para ella, pero no lo lamentaría si no supiera si de verdad cumpliría ese plazo prometido.

* * *

**ESTE VA DEDICADO A MI MEJOR AMIGA DE FF Y DE CHAT Y DE... DEL MUNDO: TARAH ZEN G, QUIEN SE VA DENTRO DE POCO A LA ESCUELA MILITAR :( NO ME ABANDONES, TARAH! u.u QUIERO DECIRTE ON ESTO QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO Y QUE SABES QUE TE EXTRAÑARÉ MUCHO... MI Rue**

**...En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,**  
** hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;**  
** recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo**  
** y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.**

** Este sol te protege y te da calor,**  
** las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,**  
** tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad**  
** y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará...**

***m* LLORO u.u GRACIAS A LORENITHA POR SU PARTICIPACIÓN CON AQUA n.n**


End file.
